


Toxic

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero can't explain why he wants Dantes attention. Finding the only was to get mans attention is to put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts).



> I was listening to Melanie Martinez's Toxic cover when I got the idea. I highly suggest listing to it.
> 
> Annyyy who
> 
> SirenaLoreley, you always comment on my stories so this one is for you!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

He couldn't explain this attraction. The smell clouded his brain the closer he got to the older hunter. The smell was sweet with a hint of a Jack Daniels. Of all the places for this to happen to. It was either the girls at love planet drugged his drink or his own demon side freely searching for a mate. Again the smell flooded his nose. His inhibition gone with the wind Nero tried to get his older companions attention. 

His body shivered from the erotic movements. Nero knew Dante would cave with just the simplest of faces and body languages; if he was a woman. Realising his flaw Nero basically gave up. Still the smell would linger, that smell wouldn't let him quit. Nero looked up at the stage where topless woman danced, receiving tips and stuffing each bill in their underwear he got an idea. Love planet had a live band playing in the background constantly. Nero walked up to the guitarist flashing a few bills, making a deal with him. Happy to comply the guitarist took the money and spoke to the rest of the band. 

Nero stripped of his jacket, red hoodie and black tank top underneath. The guitarist handed the partial demon a mic and signalled all the girls to get off stage. The guitar began to play and Nero began to sing. His devil hand ran through his snow white locks while the rest of the band joined in. Everyone's eyes were glued to the stage, including the two girls who were sitting on Dante’s lap. Nero’s devil arm pulsed a bright vibrant blue with a small hint of red while it slid down his well toned chest. From his chest he slid to his dark blue denim jeans Nero popped off the button and showed a bit of his pelvis to the whole club. The girls at the club all swooned at the action.

Dante was irritated to find the two busty woman on his lap stopped giving him attention. The sweet low melodic voice rang in his ears. He almost spit his beer out. The voice was deep and so damn sexy, he had to know who was the owner of that voice. Looking up at the stage his half drunken beer fell on the ground, spilling the remaining drink on the floor. There was no way Nero, of all people could sing like that. That kid was way to stiff and serious to even do something like this. Yet here he was destroying everything Dante knew to be real. His movements it all made Dante question his sexuality, hell his sanity. From the back of his mind his devil is going crazy. Telling him to pick up the younger and mark him. Mark him till there's no more room. Till he's covered in bites and hickeys.

Nero kept up the performance, finally getting the attention he wanted from the older hunter. From the looks of it Dante was enjoying his little performance. Each lyric fell from his lips with such attitude that everyone in the club now wanted Nero for themselves. The devil wrapped his right arm around the silver stripper pole and grinded his hips into the metal causing a few of his notes to come out as a moan while he sang “Can you feel me now?”

It was nearing to the end of the song Nero got off stage with the help of the two bouncers. Walking atop the tables Nero kicked away any glasses- he knew he’d have to pay back later, off better helping him to walk. The hunter pushed away the girls from Dante's lap and sat himself on the firm thighs. The smell increased to the point Nero let his body do what it wanted. With the mic still in his hand Nero traced a finger down Dante's clothed chest. Dante couldn't stop himself from touching the young male. The kid knew what he was doing and Dante hated it it. Reading Dante's glare Nero smirked as the last lyric was sung into the mic.

“Intoxicate me now.”


End file.
